


¿Bromance?

by liilamak



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilamak/pseuds/liilamak
Summary: Serie de ONESHOTS sobre Jinyoung y Jackson. No era nuevo que entre idols hicieran un poco de romance para hacer "show" pero no sabían que "eso" los llevaría demasiado lejos. +18





	¿Bromance?

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!! Estaba viendo un video de ellos dos y me parecio taaaan sexi que decidi hacer esto. Seran como oneshots. Advertencia no hay romance jejeje solo es cuestion sexual jejeje muy explicitoooo cuidado! Solo mayores de 18.

Dolor. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. Miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de la presión que estaba haciendo, sus nudillos estaban casi blancos. Dolor. 

Sujetó con más fuerza la orilla del mueble. Dolor. No podía pensar en nada más. Su cuerpo se había tensado completamente. Dolor. Llevaba poco tiempo en esa posición pero su cuerpo ya estaba débil.

Quería gritar. Quería quitarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Cerró aún más sus ojos. Las arrugas que siempre se le marcaban al rededor de sus ojos cuando sonreía estaban muchísimo más marcadas. Dolor. 

Sentía como su cuerpo se quedaba sin aire entre más dolor sentía. Quería evitarlo pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba, era inevitable, lo sabía pero los gemidos lo avergonzaban porque le recordaban lo que estaba haciendo justo en ese momento. 

Sentía como sus brazos se quedaban sin fuerza poco a poco. El derecho estaba a punto de ceder pero lo movió para tener más soporte. El antebrazo era mejor apoyo. Gemido. Dolor. 

De pronto sintió su cuerpo caliente. Una capa de sudor lo había comenzado a cubrir. Su chamarra. Era su chamarra la que le molestaba y el suéter que tenía debajo. "Maldita sea debí habérmela quitado" pensó ya que le era imposible hablar coherentemente. 

Nada de eso tenia coherencia. Solo el calor que lo invadía cada vez más, claro. No podía soportarlo más, ahora sentía como las gotas de sudor estaban recorriendo su espalda y su frente, y su cuello, y su estómago. 

-E-espera- dijo volviendo a apoyar su brazo sobre el mueble. Y sin decir más se quitó la chamarra que lo estaba sofocando y la tiró al suelo. Después el suéter, quedándose en su cómoda playera de rayas. -Ya- dijo casi en un susurro. Pensaba que le iba a dar frío ya que en esas fechas las temperaturas en Corea eran muy bajas y justo ese día era uno de esos en que el frío estaba en su apogeo; pero no sintió nada, absolutamente nada de frío. 

-¡Ah...!- exclamó al sentir de nuevo el dolor y su cuerpo entero se volvió a tensar. Había sido tan súbito, no le dio tiempo de morder su playera o algo para que no sonara tanto, pero había fallado. Había fallado como tantas veces desde hacía algunos minutos. 

Volvió a sujetar fuertemente la orilla del mueble en dónde guardaba su ropa, preparándose para el dolor, pero no lo volvió a sentir. Trató de mirar hacia atrás pero no pudo del todo ya que el dolor lo invadía lentamente si se movía.  

-¿Qué...?-

-Espera... ¿dónde lo dej...? ¡Ah! aquí está...- dijo su compañero con la voz pastosa. Su voz sonaba más gruesa de lo que era; bueno tal vez no más gruesa, pero esa diferente, como si acabara de levantarse por la mañana después de una noche de alcohol. 

El "click" de algo abriéndose lo puso en alerta pero también lo relajó. Lo necesitaba. Entre más fácil entrara, mejor. Tomó aire, sabía lo que vendría, sentiría... dolor y así fue. Apretó aun más sus manos en el mueble y sostuvo su aliento por unos segundos hasta que el dolor terminó. Aunque sabía que era temporal. Sabía que lo sentiría de nuevo.

Dolor. Jadeos. Pero el dolor de repente no fue tan intenso; estaba siendo sustituido por una presión cada vez más constante. Gemido. No sabía distinguir si seguía siendo dolor o solo la presión constante y claro, con mucho ardor. 

Más jadeos. Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y los jadeos se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos. Sus ojos estaba fuertemente cerrados y tras él podía escuchar los gemidos de su compañero que se hacían cada vez mas seguidos.

Ahora las gotas de sudor comenzaban a ser mas constantes como los gemidos de los dos. De repente el sonido del mueble chocando ligeramente contra la pared lo obligó a abrir sus ojos y reírse un poco, claro con la poca fuerza que tenía.  

-¿Q...qué... de qué... te ríes?- La voz de Jackson invadió su oído de pronto. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada contra su cuello. Las palabras salían muy apenas de su boca y su voz era casi un susurro. 

Jinyoung pudo sentir que Jackson había disminuido la velocidad de sus penetraciones, pero no lo había dejado de hacer. Seguía constante. -Na..nada- respondió Jinyoung. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Seguro que mañana no se podrían ver a la cara. No podía pensar claramente en como habían acabado haciendo eso.

Jackson aumento el movimiento de su cadera. Era tan estrecho. Sujetó con más fuerza la cadera de Jinyoung buscando mayor estabilidad. Ahora se regañaba mentalmente por no haberlos quitado del todo desde el inicio. Pero ¿como sabía que iba a llevar todo ese jugueteo hasta... aquello? Los pantalones hasta sus rodillas, no lo dejaban pararse bien y tener una buena posición. 

Quería terminar. Quería venirse ya, pero no podía. Todo aquello era tan extraño. Solo veía el trasero de su amigo como rebotaba en su pelvis cada vez que lo penetraba. Quería ser cuidadoso, sabía que era algo doloroso hacerlo entre hombres pero no podía ir mas lento o no se vendría en varias horas. 

No sabía que más hacer, ya no quería tocarlo, no porque no lo deseara si no porque era raro. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, no sabía como se sentía Jinyoung. Sabía que al día siguiente no podrían verse. Ya se habían estado besando desde hacía como media hora. Se habían tocado. Mucho, pero solo por encima de su ropa. Tenía que hacer algo porque no se vendría si seguía así. 

Si dejar de ver el trasero de Jinyoung, solo se le ocurrió darle una nalgada. Lo había hecho suavemente y sintió como Jinyoung se tensaba... internamente, pero gimiendo un poco mas. Y eso, le excitó.

Volvió a levantar su mano derecha sin dejar de sujetar con la izquierda a su ¿amigo? y sin dejar de penetrarlo, le dio una nalgada, estaba vez un poco más fuerte, dejando una rosada marca en su pompi derecha. Lo excitó más, y más aún cuando Jinyoung gimió de nuevo arqueándose un poco. Lo estaba sintiendo, como la presión aumentaba en su vientre y aumentó más sus embestidas.

Los gemidos de los dos comenzaban a ser más fuertes. Jinyoung se mordió la manga de la playera para que no se escucharan tanto. Su erección estaba a punto y comenzó a tocarse para terminar. Era extraño, no pensaba más que en terminar. Las penetraciones de Jackson eran rápidas pero precisas, las sentía dolorosas pero cuando su pene tocaba cierto punto de su interior, estas dejaban de doler para ser... de placer. 

Se avergonzó de sus gemidos. Quería dejarlos salir libremente pero sabía que BamBam y Yugyeom estaban en la otra habitación, aunque estaba lejos, pero aún así no quería correr ningún riesgo, ninguno más de los que ya habían corrido.

Jackson se agachó hasta que su pecho casi tocaba con la espalda de Jinyoung. Sentía que faltaba poco para venirse. Podía sentir el calor y la presión acumulándose en su pene. Estaba cerca. 

Con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el pecho de Jinyoung mientras que con el derecho sujetaba su cadera. Estaba cerca. Había notado como Jinyoung también trabajaba en sí mismo y se sintió agradecido por eso. Sería incómodo, aún más, hacerle un "hand-job". Jinyoung era listo. Sin pensarlo sus penetraciones fueron más rápidas. Los jadeos eran tan intensos que no podían reprimirlos ya. Era un dolor que terminaba en placer. Jinyoung ya solo escuchaba de nuevo el mueble contra la pared, aun más fuerte que la vez anterior pero ya no le importaba, bueno si, pero no era algo que podría manejar. 

Escuchó como los gemidos de su ¿amigo? eran cada vez más gruesos y como su cuerpo se estaba tensando en exceso. Estaba a punto. Y lo escuchó. Escuchó el último gemido de Jinyoung antes de perder la fuerza en su brazo izquierdo y apoyarse con el antebrazo. Jinyoung se había venido.

Jackson aprovechó el momento y subiendo de nuevo su tronco para tener más firmeza, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba siguió invadiendo a Jinyoung hasta que la presión en su pene disminuyó haciendo que gimiera con más fuerza.

-Mierda...- exhaló casi sin aliento. -Lo siento, me vine adentro- Jackson sucumbió ante su peso apoyó ligeramente su cabeza en la espalda de Jinyoung. 

Las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos invadieron la habitación. Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos hasta que Jackson salió de Jinyoung. La presión en su ano se había ido. Lo que sentía ahora era solo ardor y una incómoda pero ligera vibración. Sintió como el lubricante y semen de Jackson salían de su cuerpo lentamente.

Jackson se subió sus pantalones mirando de reojo a Jinyoung. -¿Estas bien?- le dijo rascándose la cabeza. ¿Que rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo había sido que terminaron teniendo... sexo? 

-Solo me voy a bañar, no quiero que me vean así... ahorita me voy Jackson- respondió Jinyoung ignorando la pregunta de su compañero. Jackson solo asintió sin saber que más hacer y salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

 

Cuando escuchó el "click" de la puerta cerrándose inmediatamente caminó hasta la puerta del baño en búsqueda de apoyo. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
